


Don't Leave Me

by parkchoongjaes



Series: Kyodeng [4]
Category: Shinhwa
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkchoongjaes/pseuds/parkchoongjaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyesung regrets being late.<br/>How could he miss out on spicy chicken stew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another cheesy drabble. Sorry, needed to get the fluff out. ;;  
> Enjoy. (praying to god this doesn't have any grammar errors)

If he was going to be honest, waiting for Hyesung to come home was difficult. Dongwan sat in his empty apartment, twiddling his thumbs. Hyesung was suppose to be home at 11:00 pm, but it was 12:45 am already. Not that the older man was suprised, album shoots could go on forever. A million tries for one picture. But when the right picture was taken, it was all worth it. He was just afraid the singer wouldn’t be in the mood for his cold food that was suppose to be eaten long ago. It was his favourite too. Spicy chicken stew with a side of kimbap, the kimbap made with extra sesame seeds like he liked. So many sesame seeds that Dongwan had to make his own plate of kimbap.

Anyways, he just wanted to share a meal with his boyfriend. The holidays were near after all, and how else would he spend it? Last year ended up being a disaster. Their schedules didn’t align, and he ended up spending the holidays with goguma. Which would’ve been nice if the poor thing wasn’t totally sick, spending most of its time past out on it’s bed on the living room floor.

Dongwan reached over to pet the resting goguma beside him. At least he was doing much this year. Goguma gave him a tired tail wag, about to pass out again.

“Goguma, I think it’s going to be just me and you again.”

Dongwan held on to Goguma as he fell asleep.

“Eh? Don’t leave me Goguma…” he whispered.

Just then, the door clicked opened.

“Dongwan! Don’t tell me you fell asleep!” Hyesung called from the entrance.

His eyes lit up at the sound of Hyesung’s voice.

“I didn’t! Though, Goguma did right before you opened the door.” he answered.

“Good, leave him alone.”

He laughed. _How did he know?_ Dongwan thought.

“What’s this?”

Hyesung let himself examine the dinner table, eyeing the food that was for him. The once warm stew and the side of kimbap with too many sesame seeds. He wished he hadn’t eaten on the set of the photoshoot, these were his favourite dishes. Made with, dare he admit it, love.

“Is this suppose to be a romantic dinner?”

Dongwan got up from the couch. He shrugged, he wouldn’t go to that extent. More of a supper he was hoping to share with him.

“Well. You’re half right. Want me to warm it for you?”

He took a better look at his boyfriend. A tad handsome with his forehead peeking through his side swept bangs, wearing a pink sweater that engulfed his torso. Didn’t look like anything he would buy though. Too sweet looking, even for his taste.

“It’s fine.” As Hyesung put away his jacket, Dongwan placed the stew and gimbap in the fridge.

“You ate at work didn’t you? You jerk.”

The fact that his boyfriend ate at work didn’t bother him, he just wanted to get on his nerves. Dongwan, like Hyesung, had got some thrill out of seeing the other flustered.

“I couldn’t get out early!” Hyesung whined.

“I’m sorry alright?”

He smiled.

Almost too easy.

“By the way, what are you wearing?”

“Isn’t it nice? I got it off the photoshoot.”

Hyesung felt the fabric of his new sweater. Soft and smooth. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t about to sleep in it at the shoot. Even if it was too sweet looking, he grown to like it, and considered getting Dongwan one in a medium. However, the thought of his muscled lover in a hand knit sweater was funny. Maybe he would get him something else this Christmas. A gift that didn’t make him look like the terminator forced to wear something festive.

_He really likes it. Who knew._

Dongwan closed the fridge and looked back at him. He did really miss him. He didn’t even spend much time with him on his birthday. Perhaps having a relationship was Hyesung wasn’t ideal. Half the time he would be missing Hyesung, the other half he would be texting him about how much he missed him. On the other hand, he loved Hyesung too much. He couldn’t bear to imagine life without him by his side.

He quietly moved towards him, wrapping his arms around his thin torso.

“Dongwan…” Hyesung trailed off.

He wrapped his own arms around Dongwan, nuzzling his nose in his thick, dark, hair.

“I missed you too.” he mumbled.

Hyesung let go, a little too early for Dongwan who looked up at him with confusion.

“Let’s go to bed already.”

****

The two lay there still, holding on to each other. Dongwan could have felt any better, and was about to fall asleep after many restless nights without Hyesung. But suddenly, Hyesung brought his hand up to caress his cheek, bringing the man out of his slumber.

“Sing me something.” Hyesung said in a weak tone, drifting off himself.

“Right now?”

“Yes.”

Dongwan yawned. His request for a late night lullaby was sweet, but he couldn’t keep his eyes open much less sing, but he tried anyways. For his boyfriend. It was a bit of a tradition anyways. He starts to sing Silent Night, and feels him drift away in his arms. Softly snoring in his chest, his face peaceful.

“Eh? Don’t leave me Hyesung.” he whispered.

He brings his sleeping angel closer to his body, warmed by the heat that radiated from his skin.

“Let me join you.”


End file.
